The invention relates to turbines or compressors for turbine engines, in particular for aviation turbine engines or for industrial turbines, and it seeks more particularly to fabricate a turbine engine vane with inner and outer platforms incorporated therein for use in a turbine nozzle or a compressor diffuser.
Improving the performance of turbine engines and reducing their polluting emissions leads to envisaging ever-higher operating temperatures.
For elements in hot portions of turbine engines, proposals have thus been made to use ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials. Such materials possess remarkable thermostructural properties, i.e. mechanical properties that make them suitable for constituting structural elements together with the capacity for conserving these properties at high temperatures. Furthermore, CMC materials are of density that is much lower than that of the metal materials conventionally used for hot portion elements of turbine engines.
Thus, Documents WO 2010/061140, WO 2010/116066, and WO 2011/080443 describe making turbine engine rotor wheel blades out of CMC material with inner and outer platforms incorporated therein. The use of CMC materials for making turbine nozzles has also been proposed, in particular in Document WO 2010/146288.